transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Reappearance of Snowblind
TF2005 - Sunday, June 09, 2013, 5:48 PM Nevada A land of rugged, snow-capped peaks, dry desert valleys, and huge, sparsely populated expanses, Nevada, the Silver State, still has the aura of the Old West. Blessed with widespread mineral resources, it is the nation's leading producer of gold, silver, and mercury, but its main claim to fame comes from, of course, gambling. That, entertainment, and skiing make it a popular destination for tourists not only from the bordering states but from around the world. Las Vegas, Reno, and Lake Tahoe are the best known tourist traps. Less well known features are the large, discreet military facilities and testing grounds in the least-populated areas of the state. Contents: Sky Lynx Misfire Capture Point Instructions Blast Off holds a hand up against the glare of the hot desert sun. His violet-gray optics shine brightly as he searches the craggy mountains nearby. He then looks back to Misfire, who he asked to meet here. "Misfire- you're here. Good." Blast Off nods curtly to him. He doesn't even look to see if Misfire has one of his usual proffered flasks- no, Blast Off is all business today. "Do your readings pick up any of those materials I showed you?" he asks. The robot Misfire seems to rise slightly in the air as his legs fold upon themselves and two large wings begin to appear the robot continues to fold into a compact plane. There is now a non-terran plan with two meancing spires. Swooping in over Blast Off, Misfire gives a scan of the area, his sensors pinging the resources that Blast Off, requested he find....Swooping down towards Blast Off, Misfire lands, saluting the Combaticon. "Oh yeah! Blast Off found it just like you wanted...Sooooo, your going to talk to Swindle about that debt business...I mean, like we...errrr.uh..." Misfire pulls out a flask who he offers Blast Off, refused, Misfire shrugs and sips the flask. After a moment. "Oh...right..." He offers a datapad with a print out of his readings and directions to the resources. "Here you go, sir!" The Non-Terran Plane quickly begins to unfold. The rear engines slide down and form two bulky legs. The arms unfold from underneath the plan's body. The front spires on the cockpit slide up the back and sit above his head. Where there was once a plane there is now Misfire. Somewhere in the area there is a Decepticon IFF signal. It's very, very faint. That is the problem with combat. Invariably, things need to be replaced. Sometimes, it's the big-ticket items, and those require facilities away from the front-lines. They also require a good check to make sure it's all working properly once installed. So, Lynx is out for a practice run. Actually, it seems he's in full swing. Naturally, this being earth, weapon systems are toned dramatically down to avoid collateral damage. It's one of those locks he'll remove once on Cybertron for various safety reasons... But then, there's that signal. He pauses mid-practice strafe and looks in its direction. Blast Off takes the readout Misfire gave him, reading it and looking north to the mountain the readings seem to point to. "Ah, excellent." His optics blink faintly and he looks back to Misfire. "Oh, right, Swindle. Yes..." he continues absently..."I'll be sure to talk to him about that next time I see him." Blast Off seems almost... fidgety. The normally calm and collected Combaticon has a slight nervous energy that he doesn't usually display. Time is of the essence and the sooner he finds these materials, the better. "Awesome Blast Off!" Misfire tosses a thumbs up as he begins to walk off for a few steps and then stops, looking around. "You catch that IFF?" Misfire ponders, "You invite some others?" Blast Off is so intent on his data he didn't really even notice the IFF. "Hmmm? Oh, that." He rescans the signal. "You're right... there is a faint signal- and it looks like it happens to be located quite near where we will be heading anyway." It's a Con signal, so he doesn't get out his ionic blaster, but he is alert as he gestures Misfire to follow him to the mountain. He approaches the mountain, flying in root mode and scanning for signs but finds nothing. "So, where exactly were those mineral readings?" There appear to be several mines in the area, most of which are blocked off for human safety. (Humans have a silly habit of falling in them!) He looks about the area, strewn with giant boulders and steep cliffs, wondering about the Con signal- but quickly forgets again as the need to gather those materials comes to the forefront of his mind again. Walking and chatting with Blast Off, "Just over that ridge...I had Aimless call in a bomb threat into the mines!" Misfire chuckles, "That should make them mostly empty." He continues to walk, "But that Decepticon signal makes me nervous...." Misfire glances around, "What if they need help...what if it is a Sweep." Misfire leans in towards Blast Off, "Sweeps creep me out....Like Really...All claws and things." Sky Lynx double-checks the data from the signal and turns to intercept. His curiosity is absolutely piqued, and even though the knowledge that his weapons are set to their lowest possible capacity, he drives on. After all, how bad could it possibly be? It might even give him a worthwhile challenge. The signal is coming from somewhere in the general viscinity of the mines, but higher up, amid the crags. Should be easily accessible from the air. It's a slow, steady ping, bordering on a distress signal, but not specifically one. Blast Off falters for a second, looking over at Misfire. "Very well- if it will make you feel more at ease, we can investigate the signal. But then we head immediately back to these mines and get what we came here for." He starts to head up towards the crags, where the signal is coming from. "What's wrong with Sweeps? Yes, they look.... strange. But claws are mere ornaments to frighten the weak-minded." He looks at Misfire to emphazise the point, though he thinks it is questionable whether Misfire will get the vague insult. Looking around, Misfire nods, "Yeah, we need to look at it..." Misfire sighs, "Maybe...but some of them are mouthy. And the beards? Who has a beard? And the wings...and they are crazy...and They all look the same. Would you like to look like someone?" Misfire launches into the air, "Yeah, this will be quick..." Misfire chuckles, oblivious to the insult when a Sky Lynx sized shadow passes over. "Did the sun just go dim? Can it do that?" Blast Off waves off Misfire's comment on the sun. He is usually a little more observant, prefering to sit back and observe from afar, but recent events have left him rattled and impatient. The sooner he can get that upgrade the better, so the sooner he can show Misfire there's nothing up there, the sooner he can get his materials. "It's just clouds. They have them here on Earth." He soon finds himself near the base of the crags and looks up briefly towards the sky. Well, it is true that there aren't actually that many clouds out here today...but no matter. He doesn't look to the sky for long, soon scanning the crags for anything amiss. "You've been on Earth before, right?" he asks to Misfire, then shouts "Hello?" impatiently to the crags above. Well well, what have we here. Sky Lynx watches the apparently oblivious Cons below him, rather bemused by it all. He does, though, hear Misfire's remark and alters his flight to unblock the sun. "From what I hear, actually, beards went out of style long ago. Perhaps the Sweeps are just stuck in the eighties." Yeah, he can't help himself. "Clouds..." Misfire looks up. "Oh wow! That one looks like Sky Lynx!" Misfire then looks back at Blast Off as he moves to flank his friend, "Yeah...yeah...I have been to Earth, but last time...I may of been tanked...If ya know kno..." Misfire turns to Sky Lynx and points. "See Blast Off! Even Sky Lynx agrees with me, Sweeps are weird, especially the one with the P-name...And beards suck." Misfire smiles back at Blast off as he turns back and then freezes. "Oh Slag....Sky Lynx...." On a small mesa among the craigs, high enough to be dusted with snow, is the outline of a very thin, unusual looking Cybertronian. She's the source of the IFF, and she's lying on her back, faceplate turned towards the sky. Faceplate -- she doesn't have a face, just a blank black visor. She doesn't even have the benefit of a single optic like Whirl or Shockwave. Her body is a mix between death and life, extremities gunmetal gray like a corpse, while her face and torso retain a snowy white color. She doesn't seem to be moving. Blast Off waves towards the crags. "See, Misfire? There's noth-". At one instant, he notices a figure lying on a mesa, and in the other- Sky Lynx makes his entrance. "WHAT?!?" Blast Off instantly brings out his Ionic Blaster from subspace. OH Slag. Blast Off has been so looking forward to the day he would have a showdown with the show-off Autobot, one space vehicle to another. But of all the days.... NOT today! Curse it, this is a really bad time. So naturally, this is the day he shows up, Blast Off thinks bitterly. ....Why does the universe hate me? Knowing his own, weaker-than-he-would-like condition, he actually doesn't mind Misfire backing towards him and does the same, raising his rifle. "The eighties? Isn't that about when YOU went out of style?" Sky Lynx regards Blast Off. "I would stow that if I were you. I have no qualms melting you down for scrap right here, right now." He suddenly grins. "And, hardly! The model for my own design operated well into the twenty-first century! Unless...it's the whole bird-dragon-thing...that never goes out of style." There's a pause as he spies the source of the IFF signal. "Stow your blaster, fool..." His engines engage as he streaks towards the downed Snowblind, any prospect of taunting or a fight dismissed in favor of assisting the apparent casualty of...a cause unknown. Blast Off 's ego will not allow him to stow his blaster, but his arm does drop slightly. The Combaticon sharpshooter weighs his options, and he realizes that he is not up to a battle with Sky Lynx right now- as much as that -truly- pains him. His middle-ground solution is to lower his weapon. "As if I'd BOTHER with the likes of you!" he snarks. "I TRULY look forward to destroying you...at some point in the future. When I'm not busy, which I am today." He sees Sky Lynx heading towards Snowblind and starts rushing towards her himself. "Halt! That is a Decepticon! She is one of ours and you can't have her!" The dome on the center of the half-dead Cybertronian's chest turns, a camera lense focusing on those nearby, before irising open at Sky Lynx. He's got her attention, what with being huge and Autobot and all. ".... calculations ... not ... complete... " Reaching out for Blast Off's rifle, Misfire motions for him to lower it. "Uh, Blast Off, unless your four brothers are just over that ridge...you should do as he says..." Misfire takes off after the pair, "Wait..I am sure we can work this out..." He looks around as he pulls out two flasks, offering one to Sky Lynx. "We, uh, invoke, the Earthen Rite of House Guest and...Uh...Host..." Misfire's glances around, trying to remember what he has learned. "I, offer you a drink as a host...and you as a uh, guest..." He motions the flask at Sky Lynx. "Can't kill us..." He then points his other flask over the ridge. "And uh, whoever is Dying...err.. Calculating down there, is a host too..." Misfire gives an un easy smile. "When on Earth, do as Earthers...right, Sky Lynx...that sounds like something you would go for...I mean...agree too..." The giant Bot snaps at Blast Off. "I know what she is, and injured is more important than anything." He begins to assess the nature of the damage. "You can either get over your ego and assist." His optical visor turns towards Misfire. "Shut up. Listen, there should be a basic field aid kit here in my transport bay. Touch anything and I will not hesitate to turn you into scrap. Go inside, fetch the kit." Sometimes, it really is...a pain being the good guy in all of this. Morality and all. The door to his troop-transport section opens for Misfire. "Let my energon run out," the fembot Decepticon manages to hoarsely whisper. The camera dome swivels back to an upright position. "Rodimus ... I must... recalculate... the end of the war..." "Slag it! Why does everyone tell me to shut up...I mean...I...Wait, Your helping?!" Misfire sips his flask and returns them back into subspace. "Shutting up! No hanky panky as the Earth Germs say on their videos...although I wonder why the female ones always call plumbers...hmm...Never mind..." Misfire continues to babble as he moves towards the transport bay. "Bomb...bomb...bomb...Junkion Fancy...Hahaha, just kiddin'" He continues to look. "Bomb..computer...bomb...computer...KIT!" Misfire grabs the kit and makes his way towards the group. "GOT IT!!!!" Misfire leans oner the canyon. "She meant Galvatron for all those Sweeps listening...I heard Galvatron...No need to cannon, people...nothing but loyal Decepticons and Sky Lynx...here.." He then winks at Blast Off. "Provided us some cover, bro. All good now." Blast Off grips his blaster even more tightly for a second and considers raising it again and pulling the trigger. Well, it would be a very satisfying 8 seconds. And it would almost be worth it, too.... (Blast Off's ego is bigger than he is, after all)....and maybe he should...but: one last thought stops him. If he does die, he'll never see space again. It's been too long already- this whole mission is about getting himself upgraded so he CAN go back to space again. He can't space travel right now. It's his dark, deep secret and he's worked hard to make sure no one else knows (besides Swindle- how'd that happen, anyway?). If he lets this blasted Autobot rile him, then all the work he's been doing will have been in vain. wasted effort. Well, he won't let the Auto-bum usurp his efforts like that! Oh, no. Blast Off relaxes ever-so-slightly and lets Misfire guide his rifle down, which he then puts back into subspace. "Fine. This is already a huge waste of my time as it is." He stands and sulks for a moment, however, watching. Sky Lynx closes the door as soon as Misfire is out. "Of course I am helping. This was not a combat related injury, and noncombat fatalities are not something I turn my back on, or take lightly. Especially Cybertronian." No Decepticon or Autobot specification there. He regards Snowblind curiously at mention of Rodimus. Blast Off's remark about a waste of time is growled at. "Life is never a waste of time. Can you see what's damaged, Misfire?" Continuing to peer over the ridge, Misfire looks down, "Hey Blast Off, your a smart Mech....what is a fancy word for Sky Lynx that means, Everything looks all busted up..." Misfire continues to peer, "Heya Snowblind, you feeling ok down there...we're here to rescue you...and then get Blast Off some minerals and stuff..." He looks over at Sky Lynx. "You didn't hear that part...Top Secret Decepticon stuffs..." Blast Off huffs at Sky Lynx, feeling especially pissy (like he is anytime his ego takes a hit). "Spoken like a typical Auto-fool." He watches the proceedings with his cold violet-gray optics. "Well, of course I am, Misfire." He facepalms at Misfire's last statement and mutters to himself. "Speaking of fools..." Shaking his head, he calms down just a bit and decides to walk a little closer and take a look at the newcomer. "So who is she?" Snowblind is apparently perfectly functional, but is ridiculously low on energon. She has somehow managed to shunt all her energon stores to critical life-support systems, letting the rest of her systems go empty. In layman's terms: She's starving herself to death while putting all her energy to her brain. Said processor is running at maximum speed. What in the world could she be calculating? She said 'the end of the war'... "... I cannot go back," she explains, her vocoder crackling. "I cannot bring myself to kill. I have never killed, but I am required by Galvatron. ... Honor does not permit me to return. So... I calculate... the eventual end... of the war... between our sides ... I no longer feel pain from emptiness.... I will leave in my memory banks... the end." Sky Lynx listens. "Call me silly, Misfire, but I do believe that she may no longer be a Con." He looks her over. "Get her stabilized. If you cannot, I will have to call in for additional support, which means you two will need to be gone." Lynx settles his bulk down. Not having much in the way of thumbs, he can't offer too much support beyond talking. "Talk to me, dear...you're not powering down just yet. Tell me, what is the end you see?" Looking back down, "OH wait, her armor is suppose to look like that...is that a waistcoat?" Misfire calls up Snowblind's specs. "Ohhh, her armor is snow colored...I thought the paint was scrapped off!" Misfire smiles as he looks at Sky Lynx, "Soooo, your a silly goose?" Misfire laughs loudly. "It is Snowblind Blast Off, she does Reconn...black ops things...I think I talk to her before...pretty cool. Little brainy but that might be your thing..." Misfire shrugs. He then peers over Snowblind, "Heya, Getting cannoned by the G-man ain't so bad...I lived through it...Yeah it hurt, and I hoped I was dead...I think the Necrocon may have visited me, but it was cool in the end." Misfire then whispers to her, "You know you don't have to really kill anyone...I haven't...maybe we could fake a death or something..." Misfire raises his head up, smiling. Blast Off snorts at Snowblind's words and looks to Misfire. "Cannot bring myself to kill?" At Sky Lynx's comment, he mutters "If she is no longer a Con, it appears we won't be missing much anyway." But he relents a bit as Misfire offers an explaination and words of comfort to the injured mech. "Well, then.... I suppose an intelligent individual is worth a *little* of our time, at least. Primus knows there's too few of us as there is." He does have to wonder about Misfire's comment at being hit by- Galvatron???? He blinks and looks questioningly at the crimson 'Con. Catching Blast Off's look, Misfire draws a large circle around his mid section, the faintest line can be seen where the med-techs couldn't quite hide the wound...or maybe a permanent mark was ordered. "Yeah...right there. On Mars, you could see right through it...or so Aimless said. Poor guy, thought he was going to get drawn and quartered by Sweeps. I told him that would be way to hard to do. They'd just shoot him. Odd, he didn't seem comforted by that..." Misfire shrugs, "Yeah, we need more smart Decepticons around. Otherwise it would be nothing but Blots." He smiles. "I tell you ... what I told Galvatron ... " The camera lense on Snowblind twists once more, wide lense moving to see all three surrounding her at once. "Probability suggests ... we will lose." "We have no unity. We have no compassion, for each other, for anything. We are ... strife, chaos, empty consumption. If ... we defeat the Autobots ... we turn on ... each other, until ... all that is left ... is one." "Rodimus... suggestion... calculations..." Sky Lynx looks between the two. "Are you quite done? Let's focus here. Someone is powering down." He listens to the garbled speech and makes a few notes for later referencing. "I would beg to differ... unless by 'we' you solely mean the Decepticons." His optical visor flickers faintly. "Misfire, how are we doing on figuring out what needs be done? War stories can wait." Turning back towards Snowblind, Misfire almost understands what she says, he might even look at her with a hint of sorrow and pain as the words ring true in his audio receptors. "I think she..." Misfire looks at Snowblind again. "I think her vocalizer malfunctioned from a lack of energon. She seems to be in shock..." Misfire sighs. "I think she needs some fuel and space to clear her mind off..." Misfire looks at Sky Lynx, his casual demeanor drops for a moment. "If you value life, Sky Lynx, please don't repeat anything she has said here...not all Decepticons understand the processor sometimes glitches and the truth...err lies come out." He smiles half-heartily at the Autobot. Blast Off optics blink and he tries to not stare at Misfire's scar- or imagine too long what it would have felt like. He simply nods. Snowblind's words hold little meaning to him. The job of being the cold, long-distance sniper of the Combaticons doesn't really tend to fall to bleeding-hearts, after all. All this talk of compassion and whatnot doesn't really resonate much. But if it helps, he means no ill will, either. He simply watches to see what happens next- and hopes this will soon sort itself out and he can get back to his minerals. In the meantime, he studies Sky Lynx. Come to think of it, now that he has calmed down a bit, he realizes this might be a good time to simply observe his foe for weaknesses. For future data. Sky Lynx has no weakness! Hah, but he does shift slightly so Blast Off gets a good look at his 'good side', so to speak. "Here, on my leg, tap into the third line, colored red. It will supply energon to stave the starvation and prevent stasis. It is...Autobot in origin and formula, you can claim you broke her free from our custody, if that will help. But that is the most I will do for you. Get her stable and get on your way." "Leave me here. Just ... leave .... me...." Snowblind goes quiet, slipping into recharge, unable to expend any more strength talking. Moving towards Sky Lynx, Misfire grabs at the hose, unhooks it, primes up the pump, using his pretty solid intellect for once...He then moves it back towards Snowblind as he drops down towards her, skillfully he hooks up the lines as he talks to her, "No Snowblind...you are with friends...Just rest now. Everything will be A-OK! No...deactivation. no nothing, I can teach you to be a Decepticon...the kind you want to be..." Snowblind has disconnected. Blast Off begins to protest. "Get on our way? We had an important task here and I'm not leaving without what we came for. At the very least, Misfire, tell me where you saw those minerals and I'll retrieve them." He leans in. "It's the very least you can do for me- for NOT TELLING GALVATRON about this whole fiasco." He doesn't really intend to tell Galvatron anyway (what does he care?), but they don't know that.... Sky Lynx makes a few notes about what is taking place. This certainly does not require a full report. But there's certainly something amiss that he cannot quite let go unmentioned. As Snowblind slips out of consciousness, he just shakes his head. "No, you will remain here, and then be on your way." Not that he can do much, he is hooked up like a living IV to the wounded Con. After finishing his work, Misfire's optic flash as he flies back up to Blast Off, pointing a finger at the Combaticon. "YOU! You won't tell anyone, because Galvatron would cannon all of us to death! You and I both know that madman would kill us, you think being part of Bruticus will save you? PLEASE! Galvatron would just have Shockwave build some kind of monster! Just like he did to the Predacons!" Misfire pauses as Sky Lynx talks, the target master regains his composure. "Hahaha! Sorry about that." He pulls out two flasks and hands on to Blast Off. "Yeah, I got them they are right over that ridge." Misfire then points at Sky Lynx, "And he ain't going to stop us...cause that would kill Snowblond down there..." Misfire smirks as he sips his flask. Blast Off would grit his teeth, if he had them, at Sky Lynx's words. His words are icy. "You don't command me, Autobot." His ego, already bruised, can only take so much. The shuttle's hand itches for his ionic blaster again. Just as he is considering pulling it out, or at least making a break for the mines, Misfire surprises him. Startled, he can only stare at the other 'con and mutely accept the flask offered him. Then stare at Misfire. Sky Lynx brings his tail around to tap Misfire gently on the shoulder (as gently as that can be). "I don't need to chase you to dismantle you." He looks down at Snowblind. No, chase is not in the cards. Not yet, not now. But there is the soft whine of weapon systems coming online. Looking at the weapons. Misfire looks at Blast Off. Then back at Sky Lynx. "Nah, you ain't going to shoot us..Because, 1. There aren't any humans around for us to harm...2. We ain't going to shoot you first. 3. You /still/ won't risk Snowblind." Misfire shrugs, "I am not a very good shot, you know that, everyone knows that...You'd really risk a stray blast hitting her?" Misfire shrugs. "Further, you believe...Murder is the answer for theft? If it makes you feel better, I'll leave my last cycle pay check behind...should cover the cost." Misfire sips his flask, and smiles at Sky Lynx. Blast Off is sensing defeat. Again. Yes, apparently the universe DOES hate him. He considers finding Dead End and offering the Stunticon the flask he just obtained so they can both drown their sorrows at the unfairness of the world. He can't help but keep staring a bit longer at Misfire, though. There's more to the Target Master than is immediately obvious, he sees that now. "*I'M* a very good shot", he mutters. But that may not help. But it still feels good to point that out to Sky Lynx, especially because it's true. "And don't bother leaving any money with that idiot... he'd probably just spend it on vanity plates or something." Sky Lynx looks between the two before finally growling. "If you are still within range by the time she recovers, I will disable you both and deliver you to Polyhex myself. That much I promise. Murder? No. Disabling? Oh...I can absolutely do that much." He's said his piece and leaves it at that. The two cons can take from it what they will. Blast Off says, "He said by the time she recovers, Misfire.... Do you think that will be soon?" Smiling at Blast Off, Misfire sips his flask. "Nah, I'll leave the credits, I gave Sky Lynx my word as a Cybertronian...he has now given me his word..." Misfire sips his flask again. "So, uh, yeah...we need to hurry..." Misfire sprints off towards the mine, leaving his flask to fall towards the ground, he summons his shovel from subspace as he runs. Misfire says, "Uhhh...soonish..." Blast Off says, "....*sigh*" Misfire says, "I know Swindle could have gotten us a better deal, but better than nothin'. Am I right? Come'on! It will be an adventure! Oh...I ask for no reason, can you engage your FTL inside an atmosphere?" Blast Off says, "Of course I can." Misfire says, "Excellent!" Blast Off grumbles to himself but there doesn't seem to be very much he can do at this point. Chalk this up to yet another hit to the ego- one of too many lately. Well, once he gets his upgrade- things will be different! He can't wait to wipe that smug look off Sky Lynx's face. Though the way things are going he's never going to see that upgrade -because- he's never going to get the minerals he needs -because- the blasted Autobots are going to keep getting in his way -because- the Universe hates his circuits! Blast Off is so busy feeling sorry for himself that he fails to notice Misfire leaving. He blinks as he stands alone near Sky Lynx for a moment, then turns after Misfire, looking like he's retreating but actually preparing to engage FTL. His heat shields may be a mess, but as long as he stays inside the atmosphere he should be good. The Combaticon suddenly trasforms into a shuttle, opening a hatch for Misfire to enter once he does what he needs to do. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Elsewhere, while the Cybertronians were having their tea party, the oft forgotten, mostly useless Aimless has been busying himself preparing the need materials, that their latest Foreman had set aside. As Misfire approaches, Aimless grumbles at him. "I have been posing as the Mine Foreman for two weeks now Misfire! TWO &^&&^&^&^^^ WEEKS! Weeks of work, and you are an hour late for the pickup." Shrugging, Misfire shrugs as he motions for Blast Off to land near them. "Eh, we got distracted. Talkin' Giant Robot-y stuff, I know how that bores you...Oh, I we might get shot soon...So load 'em up!" Misfire motions towards, Blast Off, grumbling Aimless starts loading Blast Off as Misfire takes his shovel to the predesignated spot where the rich gold vein is located. Quickly he puts his back into it, extracting the smallish amounts of gold needed. He tosses down, his shovel and loads the gold up, he then finishes helping Aimless load the rest. "OH SLAG! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Misfire rushes toward's the mine's main office, tossing his week's Credits pay into the building. Smiling he returns towards Blast Off, "Ok...just got to pick up Snowblind and we go go." Misfire loads Aimless into Blast Off and runs back to Snowblind. Aimless just grumbles, "I better get my reward..." Misfire shouts back. "Yeah, I got the videos you wanted...Although, I am not sure why you needed Junkion Fancy..." Space Shuttle lands where indicated and hardly dares to believe his sensors when he sees Aimless walking up with the minerals he needed. Wait- what? His sinking depression begins to lift as he sees the stars- the stars of space that he will soon be flying through again. Feeling suddenly much happier, he revs his engines as Misfire approaches again and proceeds to take off once the others are on board. He usually doesn't like being used as a cargo transport (that's Astrotrain's job *sniff*), but today is an exception! His thrusters almost purr as he appears to fly away from Sky Lynx, then suddenly arcs back and flies towards him instead...slowing just briefly to grab Snowblind with a remote arm he has in shuttle mode. Guiding Blast Off's remote arm to Snowblind, Misfire connects the two. Quickly he grabs a largish rock, which he drops on the hose connecting Snowblind and Sky Lynx together. Which stops the flow of Energon, he disconnects the cable and leaps up. "ALL CLEAR BLAST OFF!" Misfire lands in Blast Off, and hunkers down. "Uh, Blast Off, not to rush ya, but let's get Snowblind inside, and get the slag out of here!" Sky Lynx blinks as the rock is used to cut the line...and growls. "You could have at least reconnected the bloody thing!" He looks at the shuttle as it pulls away, then down to his arm. "Gratitude...none to be had." He shakes his head and just watches Blast Off depart with the others tucked inside before turning to return to Autobot City. One very minor repair needs to get done... Space Shuttle 's thrusters hum, building to a deafening roar. Smoke and fire belch from the thrusters (right at Sky Lynx, Blast Off notes smugly) as the space shuttle prepares to do what he's named for. With Misfire's help, the arm guides Snowblind inside, the hatch closes and Blast Off- blasts off, rocketing with the speed he's famous for. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit.